


大宝天天见（11）

by nuannuannanfengchui



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuannuannanfengchui/pseuds/nuannuannanfengchui





	大宝天天见（11）

风水轮流转这句话可不是凭空而来。  
　　温氏在商界强悍了二十多年，登顶最高峰后，自然是江河落日，各种贪污腐败在内部延伸，魏无羡也是趁机用假的身份注册了十几个公司，开始各种用金钱贿赂温氏高层，以达到成为温氏供应商，以次充好，让温氏落入自己的圈套。  
　　在魏无羡被蓝忘机接回城里后，江氏和蓝氏，聂氏开始联手出击，不停歇的在各种渠道给予温氏致命的一击。  
　　金氏在国外鞭长莫及，但也从旁造势，也不知是哪家的小报挖出温氏为了并吞江氏，制造了江氏前总裁夫妇出车祸惨死，派杀手阻止金公子和江大小姐回国奔丧。  
　　国内的某家报纸更是在三日内大篇幅报道温氏各种违法手段得到的项目，网上铺天盖地的各种爆料，一时间，温氏成为各大报纸和网络的头条，以温若寒的手段，已经无法阻止事态的发酵。  
　　政府中有被温氏买通的官员，但也有想要把温氏扳倒的官员，只用了三天时间，温氏全面溃败，总裁温若寒专机去了国外，只留下他的次子温晁主持在国内的工作。  
　　前两年，温晁与他的哥哥争权，被江澄和魏无羡设计，假他之手干掉了他大哥，让这个只会拍马屁的草包得到他亲爹的重用。  
　　温氏眼看就要倒了，他爹说是说国外的公司突发意外需要他亲自处理，其实就是把残局丢给他这个草包来处理，他哪里有什么能力，平日里还不是仗着他爹的威名作威作福。  
　　到了这个份上，他也只有被人鱼肉的份儿。  
　　温氏处于风口浪尖仅仅一个月的时间，警方插手其中，逮捕了以温晁为主的几个高层人物，政府发出通缉令，温若寒为几个大事件的幕后主使。  
　　温晁曾经做过的那些事被江澄和魏无羡聂怀桑早就调查的清清楚楚，证据确凿，就等着一个机会甩出来，将温氏推入万劫不复的境地。  
　　这种境况，也是温家自找的，不是江澄他们三个做这件事，别的人也会去做，温家所做的一切，总有一天会得到报应。  
　　商界里翻天覆地的变化并未影响江澄平静的生活，这一个月来，和以往不同的是，蓝氏的总裁会每天准点到他家里报到，给他们父子做饭，喂饱哇哦的工作也交给他来做。  
　　江澄觉得，哇哦自从吃了蓝曦臣做的饭菜，根本不吃狗粮了，也比以前乖巧了很多，受伤的爪子终于在蓝曦臣孜孜不倦的照顾下，完全恢复了健康。  
　　他对商界的变化并非一无所知，他只是站在幕后，静静的看着魏无羡和聂怀桑用他们手上的证据彻底将温氏毁灭。  
　　有时候，他望着大宝熟睡的脸庞，会自问，自己是一个壕无人性的恶人吗？  
　　是温家父子欠着他们江家的，温氏的大部分员工是无辜的，他们是受到牵连，将失去工作，他们也是有父母妻儿的人。  
　　蓝曦臣总会在这个时候将他紧紧拥入怀中，下颌搁在他的肩膀上，温柔的对他说，温氏会倒闭，但是，温氏的员工还是能够得到妥善的安置，毕竟温氏倒台后，会有别的公司接收。  
　　他每天十点钟离开江澄的家，自从第一次见面后，情难自禁的要了他两次，这一个月来，他从未对他有过压在床上狠狠惩罚他的念头。  
　　比起天长地久的在一起，这一个月的时间又算得了什么。  
　　这一天，他得到温晁在狱中被人捅死的消息，回到江澄的家中，看到他心不在焉的模样，他知道，他也应该收到了这个消息。  
　　大宝许是在幼儿园里玩累了，洗了澡，连睡前故事都没有听，打着哈欠，拉着他爹地的手，一边说明天想吃披萨，一边眯着眼睛睡着了。  
　　江澄关了灯从儿童房出来，心不在焉的回了自己的房间，蓝曦臣忙跟了上去。  
　　看着他坐在床边，他在他的身边坐了下来，温柔的将他揽入怀中，低声询问道：“出了什么事？”  
　　江澄自然也清楚，他肯定知道温晁的死讯，身心俱疲的将自己交给了他，闭上眼睛，声音有些沙哑，“六年前的车祸是温晁派人动了手脚，他曾经不止一次在公众场合用言语侮辱我，我想亲手杀了他很久了。”  
　　“是温若寒派人做的。”蓝曦臣平淡的语气里带着一丝杀意，“他的儿子一死，所有的罪责都由他儿子承担，他手里还有一个用他情人注册的公司，在国外可以继续过逍遥的日子，虽然风光不再，但享受奢侈的生活还是可以的。”  
　　“我想亲手杀了温晁，也想亲手杀了温若寒，对大宝而言，我是不是一个毫无人性的父亲？”  
　　原来是担心这个。  
　　蓝曦臣将他紧紧拥住，轻笑了声，道：“你比任何人都胜任父亲这个角色。”  
　　温柔的轻吻落在他的眼角，手上的温度沾染着他身上的气息，温暖了江澄疲倦的内心。  
　　他直起身体，双手轻轻捧着他的脸颊，用柔情似水的目光注视着自己深爱着的人，“谢谢你。”  
　　温热的唇主动贴上受宠若惊的人，下一刻，身体被压在床上，唇舌交缠，衣衫褪下。  
　　“别走……”他闭着眼睛想要得到更多的热情，主动求他留下。  
　　“我不走。”蓝曦臣熟稔的脱掉他的衣裤，大长手伸过去关上了灯。  
　　黑暗中，暧昧的气息四处流动，压抑的呻吟声缓缓的流泻出来，大床被激烈的冲撞着嘎吱嘎吱的响不停。  
　　欢爱的浓烈气息将二人包围着，久久不散。  
　　次日清晨，江澄是被大宝的小手弄醒的，睁开眼，天色大亮，他有些迷糊的嗯了一声，“天亮了啊，大宝，你怎么不叫爸比起来。”  
　　想要起身，却发觉自己浑身酸痛，特别是腰，猛地想起来昨晚荒唐的一夜，面色绯红。  
　　“爸比，爹地昨天和你睡在一起。”大宝像是发现新大陆一样，“他在做早饭。”  
　　江澄不知道该怎么面对自己的儿子，简直有一种被捉奸的感受。  
　　“昨晚下雨了，所以，爹地就留下来了。”强迫自己起身，拉拉身上的长袖睡衣，心道：还好昨晚上把衣服穿上了，要不然，胸口被不要脸的蓝曦臣啃的红肿，儿子看见了，真是最坏的表率了。  
　　“大宝，吃早餐了。”蓝曦臣系着围裙在饭厅里叫道，“阿澄，你给你做了最喜欢吃的生煎，来吃吃看。”  
　　江澄套上拖鞋，拉着儿子一起出了房间，大宝欢呼了一声：“好香。”  
　　哇哦也是一副兴奋的表情，一人一狗以期待的目光朝蓝曦臣投过去惊喜的表情。  
　　江澄闻着传到鼻下的这股子香气，直觉太过油腻，也不知怎么的，一阵恶心感瞬间涌了上来。  
　　他捂着嘴跑到卫生间里，一顿呕吐，好似吃了什么不干净的东西。  
　　“爸比！”  
　　“阿澄！”  
　　“汪！”  
　　一大一小一狗全挤到了卫生间的门口，都是一脸担心的看着他。  
　　“我没事……”江澄用水漱漱口，“你们先吃，我刷个牙齿洗个脸，马上就来。”  
　　说话间，取了他的漱口杯和牙刷，胃里一阵翻腾，呕一声，又吐了起来。  
　　”阿澄，还是去医院看看吧。“蓝曦臣满脸担忧的走进去，”让医生检查一下保险点。“  
　　江澄伸手拍掉他想要来拽他的手臂，若有所思的看着他，目光里突然多了一丝凶狠。  
　　不由分说，拉扯着蓝曦臣的手臂，拿上他的公文包和西装，直接将他丢出了门。  
　　砰一声关上门，恶狠狠的说道：“不许你再来，再来，打断你的腿！”


End file.
